homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mat Hoffman's Tribute to Evel Knievel
Mat Hoffman's Tribute to Evel Knievel (2008) ''' Working in conjunction with BMX legend Mat Hoffman and some of the best stunt riders in the world, Johnny Knoxville hosts a super stunt spectacular in homage to the late, great Evel Knievel. A few of the guys that step up and go for broke in the spirit of the world-famous daredevil include Travis Pastrana, Scott Palmer, Allan Cooke, Davin "Psycho" Halford, Trigger Gumm and "Harley" Jeff Schneider, all of whom attempt a number of ridiculous stunts worthy of making television history. '''Main Cast * Mat Hoffman * Travis Pastrana * Johnny Knoxville * Donny Anderson * Kenny Bartram * Michael Castillo * Allan Cooke * Seth Enslow * Matt Gibeaut * Trigger Gumm * Davin "Psycho" Hallford * Dennis Hotson * Spike Jonze * Scott "Plamer" Palmer * Eddie Roman * Jeff "Harley" Schneider * Dale Schulz * Nathan A. White * Cory Nastazio Film Information Release Date: '''May 27th, 2008 (US) '''Running Time: '''47 minutes '''Country: United States Full Credits From DVD Executive Producers: * Jeff Tremaine * Johnny Knoxville * Spike Jonze * Mat Hoffman Co-Producers/Camera: * Dimitry Elyashkevich * Rick Kosick Co-Executive Producer: * Trip Taylor Producer: * Greg Iguchi (Gooch) * Bruno Musso Produced by: * Transition Productions * Kemp Curley * Kevin Harrison Line Producer: * Paula Martone Production Supervisor: * Paula Bass Production Coordinator, Oklahoma: * Cynthia Mcintyre Production Coordinator, New York: * Kelli Maicolm Camera Operator: * Christian Hoagland * Elia Lyssy * Jay Schweitzer * Jeff Sutch Cinematography: * Matt Goodman Jib Operator: * John Taylor Assistant Jib Operator: * Brett Banta Assistant Camera Operator: * James Fay * Rob Huntoon * Sean Martin * Kirk Morrison Audio Tech: * Jon Andrews * Steven Guercio Production Assistants: * Lacey Joy * Garrett King * A.J. Dockins * Carlos Segua * Terry Kim * Matt Shasta * Antosia "Tony" Myers Carpenters: * Aaron Yandell * Neal Yandell BMX Ramp Builders: * Matt Gibeaut * Barbara Oshenska * Aaron Bostrom * Mike Smith Security: * Sterling Wayne Albertson * Ronald Dawayne Hammack Still Photography: * Naomi Nelson Editors: * James Ronckovitz * Chad Freeman * Jeff Monty * David Stein * Kemp Curley Assistant Editors: * Emily Sheskin * Evan Wiss Online Editor: * Alan Miller * Glue Editing & Design Graphic Designer: * Emily Sheskin Audio Engineer: * Daniel O'Sullivan, Hothead Stunt Coordinator: * Spanky Spangler Legal Counsel: * Jamie Wolf DVD Bonus Features * Mat Hoffman's The Ride of My Life Add * Mat Hoffman's Bonus Footage (18 minuets) * Thoughts on Evel Knievel (6 minutes) * Behind the Scenes (15 minutes) * Travis Pastrana's Pit Session (4 minutes) * Plamer vs. Jolene (3 minutes) * Knoxville's Hospital Visit (3 minutes) * Tattoo Montage (3 minutes) * Thrillbillies Trailer (40 seconds) * Evel Knievel Days * Stephen Murray Note * Stephen's Story (11 minutes) * Jackassworld.com Note * Photo Gallery (40 images) * Music Videos * Previews